


Jeremy Could Be Perfect Now.

by For_Forever



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Convenient way to die, Have pure angst, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am sorta proud?, I have no idea what in me made this, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Michael in the Bathroom, No happy ending heere, Rich set a fire, Somewhat graphic depictions of burns, Suicide-ish?, alternate ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/For_Forever/pseuds/For_Forever
Summary: I have no idea where this came from.... It's 3am and I wrote this off the top of my head in a dm with my boyfriend while he's asleep.Unedited, not beta-read.Enjoy!





	Jeremy Could Be Perfect Now.

Michael stood at the door, hesitating before reaching for the handle. A hiss of pain tore from his throat as he drew his hand back.

Why was the handle so hot? Wait. Was the house on fire!? Michael dropped to his knees, peering under the crack in the door, a flame licking up it as he put his head down, it burned the tip of his nose as it made it's way up before retreating again.

Oh god. He was trapped in the bathroom of a flaming house. He backed up, watching more flames claw at the tile floor.

He was still shaken from the previous bout of panic, but this was ridiculous. His hands were shaking, breaths coming in short bursts as he took a few more steps backwards. This led to him stumbling and falling into the bathtub. 

A pained sound escaped him as he bashed his head on the wall. He brought a hand to the back of his head, rubbing it to ease the pain a little. But that didn't ease his fear. 

He peered up at the door again, it had been burned to nothing but smoldering ash.

The flames were approaching quickly and Michael knew that he couldn't do anything. And he was terrified.

Tears ran down his face as he curled up, burying his face into the collar of his shirt to avoid some smoke inhalation. He wasn't sure if it'd work. Or if he cared. 

/Loser./

Loser. That was all he was. Michael was a fat stoner loser who had no friends, nothing to live for. Maybe the fire could be a good thing? Maybe.

Jeremy could be happy without someone constantly trying to get him to talk, to look, to notice them. Jeremy was happier now, right? He was cool! That was what he wanted. And in a way.... Michael was proud. 

Many emotions swirled in the teenager's panicked brain, terror, dread, sadness, pride, relief, anything you can think of in this situation.

His back was significantly warmer now. The plastic of the bathtub lining melting and burning his shirt with it. His body screamed for him to move, to escape, but he couldn't find it in him to care. 

Small pained sobs wracked his body as white searing pain stabbed through him as melted plastic, cloth, and fire ate at his flesh.

He closed his eyes tightly, trying to catch a full breath but the smoke was choking him. As was his own brain, but even if he could muster a breath, all he would get was heavy, grey smoke. 

It hurt so bad. The adrenaline from earlier when the initial panic attack started was long gone and all he could feel was the burning pain that pulled a weak cry from his chest. 

Michael couldn't move now even if he wanted to. Things were growing hazy in his mind, the alerts and shrieks of 'WARNING! WARNING!' were now just static noise.

That pride still weighed on his chest, a weak, pained smile making it's way onto his burned, tear and ash stained face. Jeremy could be perfect now. Without the burden.


End file.
